Himno de Concord
thumb|El «Himno de Concord» fue escrito por Emerson para la inauguración del monumento a la [[Batallas de Lexington y Concord|Batalla de Concord.]] El «Himno de Concord» ("Concord Hymn", en inglés), cuyo título original fue «Himno: cantado en la terminación del Monumento Concord, 19 de abril, 1836» ("Hymn: Sung at the Completion of the Concord Monument, April 19, 1836", en inglés) es un poema de Ralph Waldo Emerson escrito en 1837 para la inauguración del Obelisco, un monumento en Concord, Massachusetts, que conmemora la Batalla de Concord, la segunda en la serie de batallas y escaramuzas que el 19 de abril de 1775 provocaron el estallido Revolución americana.Buell, Lawrence. El hijo de Emerson, Edward Waldo Emerson, quien editó The Complete Works of Ralph Waldo Emerson (1904), anotó: "En las primeras ediciones de los Poemas se fechó en 1836". Historia En octubre 1834, Emerson se transladó a vivir con su abuelastro Ezra Ripley a Concord, en lo que más tarde se llamó The Old ManseThe Old ManseRichardson, Robert D. Jr. Emerson: The Mind on Fire. —a menos de cien pasos del sitio donde la batalla tuvo lugar.York, Maurice and Rick Spaulding. En 1835 adquirió una casa en el Cambridge and Concord TurnpikeWilson, Susan. y rápidamente se convirtió en uno de sus más destacados ciudadanos. Ese mismo año se le pidió que diese un discurso público para la conmemoración del segundo centenario de la ciudad.Richardson, Robert D. Jr. Emerson: The Mind on Fire. El «Himno de Concord» fue escrito a petición del Comité del Monumento a la Batalla. Durante la celebración del Día de la Independencia del 4 de julio de 1837 se leyó por primera vez, siendo después cantado como himno por un coro local empleando una melodía muy popular por aquel entonces: "Old Hundredth".York, Jake Adam. "Old 100th" se utiliza comúmente para el canto que comienza con "All People That on Earth Do Dwell" y también para la Doxología que empieza con "Praise God, from Whom all blessings flow;". right|thumb|La primera estrofa del «Himno de Concord» está inscrita en la base de la estatua The Minute Man de [[Daniel Chester French.]] right|thumb|La primera estrofa del poema también fue impresa en un sello estadounidense de 5 céntimos de 1925.El poema eleva la consideración de la batalla por encima de un simple acontecimiento, situando a Concord como el centro espiritual de la nación americana, y exaltando el espíritu general de revolución y libertad —un espíritu que Emerson deseó que sobreviviese a aquellos que lucharon en la batalla.Field, Peter S. Ralph Waldo Emerson: The Making of a Democratic Intellectual. Buell, Lawrence. Wayne, Tiffany K. Encyclopedia of Transcendentalism: The Essential Guide to the Lives and Works of Transcendentalist Writers. Una de las fuentes de inspiración del himno pudieron ser los lazos personales de Emerson con el tema: su abuelo, William Emerson, Sr., fue testigo de la batalla de North Bridge mientras vivía en Old Manse.Felton, R. Todd. El poema de Emerson fue ampliamente publicitado en los periódicos con motivo de la inauguración; por contraste, hay no quedan registros del discurso de aquel día por parte del congresista Samuel Hoar.York, Jake Adam. El poema, originalmente impreso en una tirada particular para distribuirlo durante la inauguración del monumento, fue de nuevo publicado como último poema en la primera edición de Poemas de Emerson, en diciembre de 1848 (el libro, pese a todo, está fechado en 1847). En aquella edición, el poema apareció con un título en tres líneas: "HYMN: / SUNG AT THE COMPLETION OF THE CONCORD MONUMENT, / April 19, 1836." Emerson aparentemente confundió una década más tarde la fecha de la inauguración de 1837, el 4 de julio, Día de Independencia, con el aniversario de la batalla, 19 de abril, Día de los Patriotas; la inscripción del obelisco sí menciona que fue erigido en 1836. El verso de Emerson "el disparo se escuchó en el mundo entero" se ha convertido en un lugar común para la tradición popular de la Revolución americana, y la estrofa inicial del poema permanece inscrita bajo la estatua The Minute Man de Daniel Chester French, erigida (junto con una replica en el Old North Bridge) durante la conmemoración de 1875 de la batalla original.Wilson, Susan. El «Himno de Concord» situó a Emerson entre los poetas; previamente era conocido como conferenciante y ensayista.Wayne, Tiffany K. Encyclopedia of Transcendentalism: The Essential Guide to the Lives and Works of Transcendentalist Writers. El biógrafo de Emerson, Robert Richardson, señala que los versos de su himno han llegado a convertirse en las más famosas líneas del autor.Richardson, Robert D. Jr. Emerson: The Mind on Fire. La celebración de 1903 en Concord del centenario del nacimiento de Emerson se cerró con el canto del himno.Buell, Lawrence. Letra del himno Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Concord Hymn (2013) interpretado por el Coro de la Iglesia First Parish de Concord dirigido por Elizabeth Norton (accedido el 22 de julio de 2015). Categoría:Poemas del siglo XIX Categoría:Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos